


The Young Potter and Malfoy

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama





	The Young Potter and Malfoy

_**"I can't."** _

_**"You can. We can..."** _

_**"You know we can't."** _

_**"...But--"** _

_**"No..."** _

They'd been living this way for some time, hidden behind a wall of concealment spells and heavy duty enchantments; their Father prefered to remain far, far out of reach of the press, the public or the Ministry, even if Arthur Weasley, their grandfather now ran it. Harry Potter hated all the attention and apparently, that attention had gotten worse after they were born, and the subsequent article that outed, in the most horrible way, his parents messy divorce, simply hadn't helped; the Daily Prophet never helped anyone. 

It was quant though; their home. 

Al liked it at least. James tended to groan every time he came by; having opted to stay with their mother, Ginny, and her new husband, their step-father and their one year old half brother Magnus. Lily didnt seem to be fussed either way, she did tend to groan house hopping during holidays but she had different things at different houses that she liked. Since she was a girl however, she had opted to have her permanent home with their mother, but she at least hopped more than their elder brother did.  **He** hadn't taken the divorce very well and tended to have rather large arguments with their Father when he was here, that and their father's reasoning behind the divorce of a 20 odd year marriage. 

Al wasn't fussed, he loved his father and wanted him to be happy, as it seemed did his little sister, who tended to encourage their Father to go out and date. Not that he ever did mind you. 

'Albus Severus!' 

Al jumped and dropped the pot he had been about to plant before the fence, near the gate, onto the paving in the middle of their front yard; it smashed into a million peices as the call came from the kitchen in his father's raised voice. 'What is it Dad?!' 

'Lunch is ready. Come inside and I hope you aren't dropping things again, you remember the last time don't you?!'

Al groaned as a flash of the last spectacular "dropping" incident, well, the one his father knew of anyway came to mind; he remembered it well, he had spent two months on house arrest due to his father being, well...His father. He wished the wards on their home  **and** his father were lenient enough to allow underage magic...But, alas, they weren't. It had been all his vacation time. It had also  **all** been his brother's fault as he'd started the argument, as usual, about their Father and though it was accidental Al had pushed the jar containing one of his Father's  prized possessions off the mantle of the fireplace; it broke of course. 

He was walking as he was thinking, rubbing sore fingers together, toward the front door when he bumped into something and almost fell over backwards. He steadied himself easily enough, he wasn't a seeker like his Father for nothing and looked up into the bemused face of his Father, who was drying his hands with a dishcloth. 'Spacing out again are we?'

Al quickly shook himself and went to speak as the eyebrows raised in question. 'No...Thinking...I'm sorry Dad but I dropped the pot as you called out.' He pointed behind and lowered his head at the same time, usually, when at his Mother's her husband, Dean, his step-father, would get angry and yell if he dropped and broke something; the man was incredibly quick to temper and that was coming from the son of Harry Potter, who had been known to blow up old ex headmaster Dumbledore's possessions when he was Al's age. It still surprised him that Dean hadn't yet hit his mother...He'd attempted a few at Al, but hadn't followed through since his father had arrived right on time and swooped down on the dark-skinned man with his emerald eyes blazing fire. The words he had hissed at the other man for even thinking about such a thing was until this day verberated throughout as skull, he was it followed with Dean. 

The man had not even deemed to attempt to wack Harry Potter's second son since. 'It's alright, as long as you didn't hurt yourself? Did you?' He pushed the teatowel onto his shoulder and grabbed for his son's hands.

Al resisted slightly. 'I'm fine Dad. Promise.'

Sometimes, he worried his Father would suffocate him...not in the literal sense of the world of course, gods no. But, he seemed to be extra...what's the word? Protective? Of Al for some reason then he was with his two other children; he was curious about it, but he'd never really thought to ask, not sure if he'd recieve an answer. 

His Father's emerald eyes, which he had, the the only one of Harry Potter's children, inherited, looked down at him with concern even as he smiled and withdrew his wand, flicking behind him toward the pot plant and mending it. The broken peices melded back together and the repaired pot then sat proudly where Albus Severus Potter had been about to place the plant inside himself when his Father had called out to him.

'Go get some bandaids, you know where they are, the disinfectant spray too.' His father preferred to teach them they can't always rely on magic for every little thing. 'Then help me carry the plates out into the garden, we'll eat out here today I think. It's a lovely day, we shouldn't waste it being inside all day.' Though Al hadn't been the one inside since 9 this morning. 

Al nodded and quickly did as he was bid by his Father.

■□■□■□

This was how they were, sitting across from each other eating sandwiches and drinking juice when his Father had decided to ask him something he'd been dreading.

'Albus?' 

On no. His Father barely ever called him that, no body ever really called him that, except his teachers, annoyingly, but...this couldn't be good. He must already know, Al groaned to himself lowly around a bit of bread, cheese, tomato and ham.

'Would you by any chance know  **where** the seventh glass has got to? If my memory serves me right, which it usually does, there was a whole set of seven not a day ago in the cabinet, and now, mysteriously there is only six...?' His emerald eyes bore into the emerald of his son and he swallowed.

'Um...'

It'd been hard enough to explain, well not incredibly hard, but hard all the same to explain the cuts he'd recieved on the pads of his fingers the night before when he'd tried to pick off the broken peices of the seventh cup in question. It'd accidently fallen from his night table as he'd placed his book there, ready to go to sleep...it'd smashed, on the carpet of his room, and broken into little peices, he'd promptly hidden them beneath his bed, under some old clothes, because he'd not wanted to hear, "Oh Al, not again? Can't you be more careful? You could hurt yourself." Honestly he hated it and he was still incredibly surprised his Father allowed him to play quidditch at all, let alone for the Slytherin Quidditch team as their Seeker.

'Al, where is the glass?' His father put his glass down on the flat surface of the large mushroom table they'd stuck in the almost hidden forestry nook in their front garden; other mushrooms were used as chairs and others simply "sculptures" that some fairies had actually made their homes at some point since he and Lil were younger. They were constantly using it, be it breakfast, lunch or doing holiday homework with snacks. 

'I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean too.'

Harry blinked at his middle child, the boy was nearly 15 years old, in another two weeks and here he was, apologising for a glass? The man shook his head, he knew the boy was accident prone and granted he probably coddled him more than his other two or frankly more than he should outright, for it was for good reasons. He'd allowed leeway, hadn't he? Against his better judgments he'd allowed his son to play quidditch? Surely his son didn't think he would be angry over something so little as a Glass? 'I am not angry Al, I just want to know where it is. Is it broken?'

Albus nodded his head and placed the sandwich back onto the plate. Harry picked it back up and handed it back to him. 'You're almost 15 Al, you can tell me if you accidently broke something, it can easily be fixed and if not we can just go buy better ones anyway, okay?' Harry laughed. 

"Okay Dad." His lip quirked up at the corner and his head lowered as he took a bite of the returned sandwich. "It's under my bed, it fell off my side table when I placed my book there without thinking, it knocked it over and it smashed..."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Perhaps we should buy new ones? Seems they were without a warning, ''terribly sorry, forgot to mention they're brittle to carpet.''" He shook his head and his son laughed at his bad joke, he loved that, Al was the closest of his children he was too; he lived with him perminently when he wasn't at Hogwarts as well...Harry was thankful for that some respite. James and he hadn't been very close since the devorce and his eldest barely spoke to him most times he came, Lily of course he adored and she adored him but he couldn't give her alot of things or pretend to understand her girly needs, so she was closer to her mother.

They ate in companionable silence after that, each knowing it was okay again and Harry would just reparo the cup later.

//

"Want to come inside and help your dear old dad clean the dishes...again?"

Al avoided his dad's eyes and aimed them toward the fence. "I'll take that as a ''no Dad, I'd rather pot my flowers?'' Yes?" He stood as his son swatted him and went back inside, spelling the plates to follow him into the kitchen, empty glasses too. "Just don't stay outside in the sun all day, no one, including yourself wants you to visit the hospital again because you got heat stroke and collapsed."

"Yes Dad. Promise."

"Good boy." He closed the front door once again and checked through the kitchen window occasionally on his son in the front garden. Sometimes he wondered...

//

Al was just about ready to go back inside when something down the street caught his eye, it was a hobbling man, his clothes were in shreds too as he came closer, he stopped and leaned on the end fence post and Al finally got a close look at him.

"Mister Malfoy?!" His eyes widened and jumped over the fence in his haste to get to the older man. "Holy shit..." Al whispered as he screamed for his Dad's help.

Harry came zooming out the living room where he'd decided to sit down and read one of albus's half read novels; quite interesting reading material that he'd have to chat to his 15 year old son about at a later date as he fled from the house and jumped the fence himself; like Father like son.

"What in the world?!"

"It's Mister Malfoy, Dad!"

"I can see that Albus. Hurry, come on." They flew through the fence, Harry opening it just in time for his son and Draco Malfoy to fly passed and into the house. "Where do I puty him dad?!"

"Put him on the couch!" Harry was slamming the door closed and rummaging in his first aid kit for things before he decided, what the hell, and just brang the entire thing into the living room where his son was, kneeling beside his Father old school rival and his friends father.

"Sco--" The blonde man coughed and Harry quickly magicked in a glass of water from the kitchen. "Easy Malfoy. Slowly."

He coughed again, the water dribbling down his chin as Al placed the glass to the older man's lips. "Scorpius."

"What?!" Al screeched, quickly standing to his feet. Harry frowned at him but looked down on the man as he withdrew bandages.

"What about Scorpius, Draco, we don't have all day."

The man scowled, his silver eyes glinting dangerously. "I...I don't know where Scorpius is."

"Is he not usually at his Mother's?"

"He came to me, something about having had enough of all her arrogant boyfriends." He shook his head and sat himself partway up before being gently lowered and swobbed with a warm wet cloth. The blood here, around his abdomen was caked on and Harry frowned. "Exactly what is all this Draco? Where were you?"

"London street, market I think..." He paused and his brows knitted together in frustration. "Scorpius was being a child and pestering me for a candy apple. He likes those and his mother doesn't allow him to have them so I went to buy one and..." He shook his head, "I can't remember anything else."

"How did you get here?"

"I've been here before..." He trailed off and hissed as Harry pressed experimently into a tender looking spot. Not, looking apparently, it was.

"You look like you've been dragged through dirt several times over and have been missing for several days..." Harry looked at him dubiously as Draco began to shake his head. "Can't of..."

"You can of, because you like this way." He waved his hand over all of the older Malfoy for enphorsis. "And your son would of contacted Albus, right?" He turned to his son now and the teen nodded without hesitation.

"But what if he's missing too..." He sounded extrememly distressed, it was only second time he'd seen the man as such and it still bothered him greatly.

"Alright um..."

"Albus, call Scoripus...You have one of those uhm..."

Al smiled at his Father and flipped his phone out of his pocket, holding it up between forefinger and thumb. "You really need to learn about cellphones, all the adults do; it's kind of humilating when other parents know and you guys don't..." He clicked the bright pink key pad several times and placed the reciever to his ear. Patiently waiting as the ringing began.

"Hi--Hi?"

Al frowned. "Scorp?"

"A--Al..." They all heard the sob from the otherside.

"Scorp where are you?"

"I...I went to cousin Teddy's...Al, I'm scared, I don't know where Father is?"

Albus blinked quickly, "Come to my house. Right now, you remember, just floo, it's qued to you; it'll let you through. Your's dad just showed up here." The phone immediately hung up and Al held in away from his face looking startled.

"What?"

"What?"

"I...I think he's coming--" The floo flared and out stepped a hastily dressed Scorpius Malfoy, a blue head popped out afterwards and they guessed Teddy had followed.

"Dad!" Scorpius immediately flew at his Father, then reared back as heard the hiss of pain. "Where'd you go?! Where have you been?!"

Draco waved his hand in a settle down fashion and immediately, with a lot of groaning, pushed himself into a sitting position. Harry remained wrapping gauze, spreading balms and wrapping bandages around his middle, after a good wand wave or two of course. "It's alright, I'm alright. Potter's a retired healer, I'm sure he'll fix me right up. As for where...I'm not sure, and those were basically the same questions. Albus is smart isn't he, your girlfriend too? Listen to them more often..."

Scorpius was opening his mouth as Al turned slowly to him. "Girlfriend?"

Scorpius mouth opened and closed for several minutes as everyone frowned in confusion and Albus waited impatiently. "No?" There was a growl. "Scoripus." He sighed heavily closed his eyes and returned them to his best friend. "She's just--"

"There is?!" Again there was growling as he spoke words.

"Pardon the interruption, but exactly what did I say that caused this little tiff of yours?" Draco eyed them with great confusion, as he was to understand their sons hadn't once fighted since they'd met each other, almost five years ago...Since Draco had only revealed himself then when his son was of age to attend Hogwarts; his wife Astoria, or rather ex Wife now, at his side then.

"Nothing Dad, don't worry about it. He's being stupid."

"I am not."

"You are so. I'm not yours Albus, I have a life outside of you."

"Ah." The breathed out word was the trigger for all of them to look at him. "I understand now."

"Dad?" Albus spoke, his voice a tad still irritated.

"Carry on." He waved and everyone turned slowly back to watched them, or well, continue.

There was however only silence as the two teens stared at one another.

"I don't understand." Al slowly spoke.

"I know. That's the problem, your smart...and kind...and I love you, but..."

"You just...don't?"

He shook his blonde head and Albus moaned a little before he was running up the stairs. "Albus?!" "Wait, stop!" He ran halfway out of the room before a door slammed upstairs. He re-entered looking depressed, "That wasn't what I was trying to say. At all."

"Scorpius."

"Yes Mister Potter?"

"Mm. Harry. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well...She seems to think so, I mean...We..." He turned red. "We've slept together, but we never said anything specific."

"And you love my son?"

"Of course I do. We're best friends..." He trailed off.

"But you do love him more, yes?"

He closed his eyes and exhaled before speaking. "Yes. But, I can't...can I? I need to carry on the Malfoy line right?" He opened his eyes and turned to his Father with light grey eyes, somehow pleaded this not be the case.

"Well it would be ideal, but I'm sure there are ways besides you're only 15, you shouldn't be worrying about such things."

"But I don't want to marry someone and then tell them I'm gay like either of you have, I don't want to put someone through that..." His father shrugged.

"Scorpius I'm not saying you should either, hell I would of proferred if I hadn't...but i'd never take back you. 100%. There are ways, in the Wizarding World where it is possible, it's not wildly common or wildly non of, but it is possible. When the time comes, do so with your lover. I will not make you marry someone you do not love."

Scorpius nodded through all of this and rocked on the balls of his feet. "So...I can love Al?"

Draco nodded, as did Harry and Teddy. "Mmhm. You can, actually I condone it."

"You approve, really?"

"Yes. Now go upstairs and aplogise to young Albus, and tell him the truth...While Potter here tends to my own very physical wounds." With a quick hug he did as such, running out of the room, tripping and almost plummeting down the stairs before catching himself and crawling the rest of the way up the stairs before running once more across the wooden flooring all the way to Al's bedroom. They heard the knocking, the swearing and the yelling, which neither of them condoned and would have chats about but they also heard the ''really's?'' followed by the ''yes's'' and the subsequent silence and door slamming closed.

"Do you think they made up?" Teddy spoke for the first time since he'd arrived.

"Teddy I think they did more than that and I'm sure it'll be a discussion neither boy will luck after they come back downstairs." His eyes widen as he tried not to remember his own discussion with his GodFather and honorary Uncle some years back himself on the topic. Harry nodded. "You remember."

"Oh boy do I ever Uncle Harry." He shivered and placed himself heavily down on the armrest of the sofa, watching as Harry bandaged and spelled yet more body parts on the blonde Father. It looked incredibly gentle and well practiced, though of course, Harry had been a Healer so, why wouldn't it be?

"Do you think perhaps we should tell them our own secrets?" A blonde eyebrow rose stategically as his hand fell atop Harry's.

"Hmm." He paused, green eyes looking in grey. "Perhaps we should wait some...then we'll spring us on them." He chuckled as Teddy gasped and fell of the sofa and the blonde kissed him on the lips passionately.


End file.
